spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minalan the Spellmonger
Minalan is the main protagonist through the Spellmonger series. Early Years Minalan was born to a Master Baker in Talry-on-Burine. His mother was from the miller family in Poom Hamlet where it is rumored that her family had originally came from Magelords that had fled Wenshar on the outskirts of the Magrocracy. “…When the Narasi tribes that were my father’s ancestors swept down from the steppes on the decadent Imperial lands, Mama’s ancestors had fled south…” “…having intermarried with Narasi over the generations until there was no trace of their Imperial past in their features…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. pg. 63 Minalan was the only boy born after the birth of his 5 sisters, he was named after his maternal great-grandfather. At the age of 13, after a fight with his sister Urah he was assigned punishment duty of building the early morning fires, one morning in his anger he started the fires, with magic. A fire that his father witnessed. After a discussion between the two, his father took him to the Baron’s castle to have the Court Wizard, Master Tilo test him. His magic tests proved that he had strong enough talent that he may have a chance to attend one of the academies, a chance that few common-born magi get. ''“…Master Tilo continued our daily lessons, which included teaching me to read and figure, as well as schooling me in some of the more basic magical exercises every mage needs to know…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. pg. 137 '''Physical Description' “….Puberty had been kind to me, giving me a healthy body which had grown stronger lugging around flour sacks and firewood, a full shock of light brown hair, and two gleaming blue eyes.”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. pg. 221 '''Inarion Academy' He was accepted at Inarion Academy and attended there for seven years. “…I was shocked. I never expected to get in; after all, I was a peasant, or at least a commoner, and the Inarion Academy was built for the magically inclined nobility — Old Imperial nobility at that. Or at least wealthy Coastlords, Sealords, or Riverlords. Ignorant Narasi commoners became hedgemagi or village spellmongers, they just didn’t go to one of the finest schools in the Five Duchies to learn the arcane arts…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. pg. 138 While at the academy where all students were expected to help with the cleaning and maintenance, early on Minalan baked rolls for the head cook and they promptly put him on the pay ledger so he was able to earns some coins while a student. After being at the academy for 5 years he took the Journeyman’s exams. ''”…we were asked to choose a particular field of study in which to specialize for the last two years before Grand Practicum and final Master examinations. I chose Magical Theory and Thaumaturgy because I was interested in it and good at it – certainly not because there was a high commercial demand for such specialties. It was pure poverty-laden academics. But it was fascinating.”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. pg. 218 It was during his last two years at Inarion that he met Pentandra, who he assisted with her studies into Sex Magic, producing some Thaumaturgical papers. '''Ducal War College at Relan Cor' Spent 6 months at the War College learning battle field magic and become a warmage. “…Master Durgan Jole and his fellows had taken two hundred bookish students and turned them into a pack of vicious and highly efficient killers adept at the craft of warmagic…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. pg. 275 '''Farisian Campaign' Upon graduation from Inarion he was drafted in the Ducal service to fight against the Mad Mage of Farise. ' Mercenary Warmage' Fought in several campaigns as a warmagi after the Farisian campaign and before he became a Spellmonger in Boval. I was a sell-wand for almost two years.''Mancour, Terry. Warmage: Book Two Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 49). Kindle Edition. '''Relationships' Minalan's first relationship was with Pentandra, all though they decided they were not compatible, we see through the series how their friendship grows and develops with world changing consequences. with Pentandra's help I accidentally learned more about sex magic than most wizards ever do.''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series. When Minalan meets Alya for the first time their attraction is intense, their lust filled union at the siege of Boval Castle leads to the conception of Minalyan and subsequently Minalan asking Alya to be his wife. We can join Min as he, Pentandra, Alya, Tyndal, and the rest of his family contend with unexpected guests, welcome and unwelcome at his ''Spellmonger's Wedding. Ismina is the result of a dalliance in Warmage, prior to Minalan and Alya's wedding. She was born a few months after Minalyan. Isily was ordered by the Queen to have Minalan's child. Alya gets pregnant again during High Mage ''and she gives birth without complications to a healthy daughter, Min and Alya name her, Almina. As events unfold in ''Enchanter, ''Istman's conception was the result of Isily ravaging Minalan in the Snowflake Chamber. She desired to manipulate Minalan's future with her actions, even though she was already married to Dunselen and retired as one of the Queen's daughters. Dunselen and Isily were experimenting with natal magic to recreate the [[Snowstone|''Snowstone]] spell, they attempted again with Istman's birth, but it failed and ''Bluestone'' was created instead. Alya was pregnant with a third child but unfortunately she lost the baby in the first mage war since the fall of the ''Magocracy''. During Minalan's first conversation with Ishi in the snowflake chamber, we learn of Minalan's bastards... "...You’ve three children in the world you have never met,” she said, smugly.''Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 2280 '''The Spellmonger' After the Farisian Campaign, Minalan just wanted to live quietly as a small village Spellmonger. While on campaign he had met Sire Koucey and was impressed with his leadership skills and his honor. When Sire Koucey invited him to his domain in the Boval Vale located in the Mindans Mountains (Northern Alshar). Minalan settled as the village of Minden’s Hall's Spellmonger and was a practicing spellmonger for about 6 months before the guavani attacked Minden's Hall in the beginning of the new goblin wars. Apprentices Despite how busy Minalan is he does amazingly well in training apprentices that go on to have major impacts. Except for his first one, Tyndal, the rest have more or less been accidents. Young people's path that have intersected with his and who needed training. * Tyndal * Rondal * Dara * Ruderal Rise to Nobility Knights Magi Minalan was knighted in Warmage on the field at the end of The Battle at Timberwatch along with the other surviving warmagi. He was also granted a domain of his choosing (with limits) and the right to be called Magelord by Duke Rard. Sir Minalan the Spellmonger and his apprentices are headed toward their reward in Wilderhall in the company of Captain Rago Redshift, when a disturbing report from the road sends them on an action-packed detour in the Wilderlands. [[Victory Soup: A Spellmonger Story (The Spellmonger Series)|''Victory Soup!]] '''Magelord' In the short story Spellmonger's Wedding ''he chooses his domain, [[Sevendor|''Sevendor]]. The book Magelord explores his claiming of the domain and showing what magic in the service of the people can do. Minalan takes time away from the frontline to create the first ever magelands and organise the administration of magic for the Kingdom. When the dragons and gurvani invade Gilmora, Minalan calls his banners and heads back to the front. Baron During ''Highmage'''' Minalan attends the Royal Court, as a result of the Battle of [[Castle Cambrian, The Siege of|''Cambrian]] and in recogintion of the domains Minalan has taken in conquest, King Rard raises Minalan to the peerage as Baron of Sevendor. Count Palatine Duke Tavard exiles Minalan from Castal for a period of three years after the death of the prince heir, at the end of ''Necromancer''. Duke Anguin of Alshar invites Minalan to be Count Palatine of the newly established Magelaw county, created north of Vorone across Northern ''Alshar''. Anguin's speech that raised Minalan to the rank of Count, adeptly summed up some of Min's major achievements, below is an excerpt: ''“Since before my coronation, Minalan has taken it upon himself to see to the defense not just of the Wilderlands, but of the entire realm. He has loosed the chains that bound magic to irrelevancy and turned it into the sharpest of swords against our foe. In him the ancient wisdom of the Archmagi lives again – more, for he enjoys, it is said, the counsel of Alka Alon and the gods, themselves."''Mancour, Terry. Necromancer: Book Ten Of The Spellmonger Series. References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi Category:Nobility __NOEDITSECTION__